Looking for Past Time
by Dark dhonih
Summary: hinata dan naruto adalah teman satu sekolah , naruto mempunyai keahlian khusus yaitu ia bisa melihat masa lalu seseorang dengan memegang tangan, suatu ketika ia bertemu dengan hinata dan tak sengaja memegang tangannya dan ia melihat masa lalu hinata yang mengerikan,, apakah masa lalunya tersebut? akankah naruto melakukan sesuatu?...
1. Chapter 1

Scene 1** cita-cita dan penglihatan**

**Title : loking for past time**  
**Pair : naruhina**  
**Genre: supranatural, romance, hurt , family**  
**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

-looking for past time-

di SD konoha

Suasana sd kelas 6 sedang ramai akan anak-anak yang sedang duduk saling berfikir apa yang diinginkan pada masa depan, hari ini hari dimana anak mengutarakan cita-cita nya, semua nampak antusias, terlebih seorang bocah pirang jabrik yang terlihat sangat ceria dia sepertinya yakin dengan cita2 tersebut  
setelah selesai memikirkan cita2 nya anak2 mulai maju mengutarakan cita-citanya, sang bocah pirang terlihat tak sabaran ia terlihat seperti cacing kepanasan,

Akhirnya setelah beberapa murid yang telah mengutarakan cita-citanya sekarang giliran bocah pirang tersebut mengutarakan cita-citanya

"Hai minna, apa kabar, aku Naruto Uzumaki, akan mengutarakan cita-cita ku ya, cita-cita ku adalah ingin menjadi...", ucap seorang bocah tersebut menahan jawabannya anak-anak pun terlihat penasaran namun tak sedikit dari mereka yang terlihat cuek

Lalu setelah anak2 terlihat penasaran Naruto mulai meneruskan ucapannya,

"Aku ingin menjadi pahlawan d masa depan nanti, aku akan membantu yang kesusahan, aku akn menjadi seorang pembela kebenaran", ucap terlihat senang

Anak2 yang tadi antusias dengan naruto tiba2 terlhat sangat sepi kemudian beberap detik kemudian semua terlihat tertawa bersama , naruto yang mulai kebingungan mengapa anak-anak mulai tertawa, ia hanya bengong d depan kelas

Lalu ada seorang yang tiba2 nyeletuk kepada Naruto  
"hahaha, cita-citamu sungguh aneh naruto, kau kira ini d komik atau d film apa?, kau tak bisa terus-terusan menjadi bocah,,haha", ucap seseorang bocah dengan tatapn tajamnya

Naruto diam saja dan ia mengepalkan tangannya dan berkata

"Lihat saja nanti, aku akan mempunyai kekuatan untuk menolong, aku akan menjadi seorang pahlawan, dan kalian akan meminta bantuanku suatu saat nanti!"

keesokan harinya

sejak kejadian itu anak2 mencapnya menjadi bocah aneh, entah kenapa semua terlihat aneh melihat naruto saat datang ke sekolah, tidak sedikit yang mengolok2nya, naruto hanya tersenyum kecut

'Tenang saja otousan, kaasan, aku akan menjadi pahlawan,dan aku bisa menolong dengan tanganku', batin Naruto

skip time

Naruto yang telah pulang sendirian terlihat berjalan d sebuah taman yang sepi ia berjalan sembari menunduk, entah kenapa hari ini hari yang melelahkan, hampir semua anak-anak mengolok-oloknya, entah kenapa ia merasa lesu sangat lalu ia bertemu dengan sesorang dengan ular d sekelilingnya ia terlihat sperti sangat kacau lalu naruto pun membantunya

"Kau kenapa?, ada yang bisa kubantu?", ucap Naruto yang memampah tubuh pria tersebut

"Tidak aku hanya kelaparan saja,a ku sunnguh tidak kuat", ucapnya

lalu Naruto yang iba dan jiwa pahlawannya muncul dan ia pun pergi kesuatu tempat, kemudian memeberikan sebuah makanan uang jajannya, ia dia tidak makan kala itu, kemudian pria tersbut melahap nya

"kau sangat baik, kau spertinya punya jiwa kesatria", ucapnya setelah menghabiskan makanan tersebut

"ia terimakasih, aku ingin mejadi pahlawan dengan gagah yang bisa menolong siapa saja", ucapnya

"baiklah aku sepertinya tertarik kepadamu, dengan tekadmu, baiklah sini nak aku akan memberimu hadiah ", ucap pria tersebut

kemudian mereka berdua bersalaman dan terlihat cahaya yang terang entah darimana ketika mereka bersalaman, setelah bersalaman, naruto terlihat kebingungan dan memperhatikan tangannya dan membolak balikan tangannya, kemudian ia kembali menatap pria tersebut namun tanpa ia sadri sang pria tersebut telah menghilang, naruto yang kebingungan hanya menggaruk kepalanya saja

skip time

Naruto telah berada d rumahnya kemudian ia mengetuk pintu

"ojiisan, ojisan, aku sudah pulang neh , tolong bukakan pintu", ucap Naruto

lalu beberapa saat kemudian nampak seornag pria paruh baya berambut putih panjang membukan pintu lalu terlihat sangat tersenyum sepertinya ia sangat senang hari ini

"Hai Naruto kau sudah pulang", ucap pria tersebut terlihat senangnya

Naruto pun terlihat sweetdrop melihat hal tersebut lalu pria tersbut mengulurkan tangannya memberikan minuman dan mereka bersentuhan tiba sekilas naruto terilhat seperti melihat sesuatu

"Kau tau Naruto, aku hari ini senang sekali, hahaha, kau tau tidak", ucap pria tersebut

"Kau kan habis menang lomba makan udon dan mendapatkan tiket gratis pemandian air panas campuran, dan kemudian kau berkesempatan mendapatkan hadiah utamanya yaitu bertemu dengan gadis-gadis cantik, ingat Obaasan sedikit lagi pulang loh ingat", ucap Naruto

Pria tersebut langsung terlihat terbengong

"Naruto kau tau darimana? Aku akn belum bilang", ucap pria tersebut

"Ahaha,, aku kan melihatnya sendiri, eh", ucap naruto yang baru sadar dan terilhat terjejut

Apa yang terjadi pada dirinya?

-looking for past time-

d rumah kediaman Naruto

Terlihat seorang pria berambut panjang putih panjang menatap dengan horor kepada bocah kelas 6 sd tersebut, ia terlihat sangat bingung dan keheningan mulai beranjak dan sperti dunia berputar terbalik , mereka nampak seperti hewan kehilangan majikannya, mereka diam sampai beberapa saat tiba2

"brak !"

"Hai semua aku pulang, hari ini sangat melelahkan ya, naruto chan , jiraiya kalian sedang apa", ucap seorang wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat awet muda yang telah mengahancurkan pintu rumah lagi

"Obasan, jangan panggil aku begitu, aku tak mau d panggil dengan sebutan chan mu itu", ucapnya menggerutu

"Haha, kau sangat lucu ya naruto chan,, hahah", ucapnya sambil mengusap-usap kepala Naruto

Naruto kemudian yang merasa risi kemudian memegang tangan wanita tersebut dan sperti layar kembali ia melihat sesuatu kembali

*dalam penglihatan naruto mode on*

"Hai, kau cepat bayar hutangmu, kau tlah kalah sering berjudi disini, apa kau mau d cincang d sini", ucap seorang pria d kelilingia anak buahnya. "haha, aku kan cuman kalah beberapa kali saja masa jumlah demikian aku tak terima", ucap wanita tersbut menghancurkan meja judi tersbut

kemudian para pria tersbut tidak sabaran dan mulai mengelilingi wanita itu, "jadi kau mau main keroyokan ya, baiklah", ucap wanita tersebut

*dalam penglihatan naruto mode of*

Naruto yang masih memegang tangan Obaasannya tersebut terlihat sangat horor, ia takut atau merasa senang ia merasa aneh setelah melihatnya secara langsung sepertinya nyata

"Ano , obasan, aku mau bertanya, apakah obaasan tadi kalah judi , terus dsuruh bayar hutang dan meladeni para pria tersebut", tanya naruto yang sedikt menatap tajam

Wanita tersebut hanya membelalakan matanya, ia tak percaya ucapan bocah kelas 6 SD tersebut,

"Kau, apa yang terjadi padamu, kenapa kau bisa mengetahuinya, ia benar demikian, kau mendeskripsikannya dengan sangat benar, dan bagaiman kau melakukannya", ucap wanita itu penasaran

Lalu Naruto menceritakan kejadiannya waktu itu bertemu dengan seorang pria tersbut, ia menceritakan dengan detail, ya, ingatan naruto sangatlah kuat ia mampu menyimpan kenangan masa lalu, namun hal tersbut membuatnya sedih bila mulai mengingatnya hal "itu"

Jiraiya dan wanita tersebut terkejut dan ia sepertinya masih kurang dapat dpercaya, seolah ini mimpi, lalu wanita itu menpuk wajah suami nya "pelan"

dan nampak warna merah bercap tangan hinggap d wajah suaminya tersebut

"Hai kau tsunade apoa maksudmu, sakit tau, tapi yasudahlah kita kembali kenaruto kembali, naruto sepertinya kekuatanmu, harus sebisa mungkin dsembunyikan, kemungkinan besar jika kau ketahuan kau bisa d jadikan senjata ataupun jadi bahan penelitian, kau harus hati-hati", ucap jiraiya

"Iya spertinya kemapuanmu muncul saat kau menyentuh sesuatu bagian tubuh sepertinya begitu, baiklah tunggu sebentar aku akan memberikan sesuatu", ucap tsunade

Lalu tsunade pergi kekamarnya dan beberapa saat kemudian ia kembali membawa sesuatu, "ini pakailah, ini mungkin bisa meminimalisir kekuatanmu", ucap tsunade memberikan sepasang sarung tangan kecil miliknya dulu yang masih ia simpan

Naruto yang masih kebingungan ia masih belum terbiasa dengan apa yang terjadi , tapi ia sepertinya mulai berfikir mungkin cara itu bisa d pkai

"Okaasan, Otousan, aku akan mencari kebenaran dengan kekuatan ini, tunggulah saja",ucapnya pelan tanpa d dengar kedua orang tersebut yang sedang bercakap-cakap

"hai Naruto chan, aku harap kau tak memakai kekuatan itu untuk mencari "dia" yang telah kau taukan maksudku", ucap Tsunade

"benar Naruto, kau harus mulai melupakan "itu", kau jangan sampai terjerambat dalam masa lalu", ucap Jiraiya

"Tenang saja, aku hanya ingin mencari kebenaran saja, tenang saja, aku tetap tidak akan berubah aku akan mejadi pahlawan, dan membantu orang banyak dengan kekuatan ini , yosh", ucap naruto

Hari itu nampak kembali seperti semula dan Jiraiya dan Tsunade nampak enggan memegang tangan naruto, dan Tsunade tidak lagi mengusap kepala naruto, entah kenapa sepertinya mereka takut masa lalunya d lihat naruto, entah apa yang dsembunyikan mereka berdua

Skip time keesokan harinya

Hari itu naruti kembali bersekolah dan ia berjalan dengan riangnya ia tak lupa memakai sarung tangan pemberian obasannya walaupun sebenarnya malu, karena berwarna pink, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, hal tersebut entah kenapa tidak d pedulikan anak2 yang sering mengolok2 naruto, semua tampak biasa saja seolah2 tak terjadi apa2, kecuali seorang bocah bermata tajam yang entah kenapa tak menyukai naruto, bahkan ia mengagapnya rmusuh, ia mengambil sarung tangan naruto secara paksa, kemudian tanpa sengaja tangan naruto menyentuh bermata tajam tersebut lalu naruto melihat masa lalu bocah tersbut

Apa yang dilihatnya?

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Scene 2 **sahabat dan pertemuan**

**Title : looking for past time**  
**Pair : naruhina**  
**Genre : supranatural, hurt, romane, family, friendship**  
**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

-looking past time-

Naruto yang tak sengaja menyentuh sasuke dia lalu melihat masas lalu sasuke

*dalam penglihatan Naruto mode on*

"haha, akulah sang raja basket, aku jago dalam hal mendribble bola", ucap seseorang berambut raven tersebut

lalu ia yang tidak sengaja melempar bola dan mengenai kaca kepala sekolah, ia langsung panik dan ia langsung pergi, lalu nampak seorang yang bersurai pirang dan ia melihat kejadian itu lalu ia mengambil bola tersebut, lalu munculah kepala sekolah

"hai kamu yang menghancurkan kaca ini ya?", tanya kepala sekolah

"ano tadi aku melihat sesorang anak berambut raven yang melemparkan bola ini , aku niat mau mengembakikannya", ucap nya yang polos

lalu sang kepala sekolah memanggil sasuke kemudian ia d suruh membersihkan toilet seluruh kelas,

"awas saja kau bocah kuning aku akan memblasmu, aku akan menjadi musuhmu, ingat, usatu saat nanti kau akan nenyesal melakukan ini padaku", ucapnya sembari mengepalkan tangannya

*penglihatan mode off*

Naruto yang merasa berslah pada sasuke kemudian menunduk, ia tau apa yang diperbuatnya berakibat sasuke menjadi membencinya, ia lalu pasrah ketika sasuke merebut sarung tangannya

"Sasuke, maafkan aku aku tak bermaksud begitu , aku tak maksud membuatmu membersihkan toilet kala itu, aku hanya ingin membalikan bola basketmu saja, aku siap jika kau marah padaku, aku minta maaf, aku tak mau jadi musuhmu", ucap Naruto lesu

Sasuke yang mendengar perkataan Naruto ia kaget mengapa hukuman itu Naruto tahu lalu sasuke menarik pergelangan tangan naruto lalu kilasan masa lalu sasuke muncul lagi

"hai kelinci kau sedang apa, aku memberimu makanan ya , neh", ucap sang raven tersebut, Sasuke menyukai kelinci kala itu

tiba2 ada 2 anak yang mengisenginya kemudian ia mulai melakukan kejahilan kepada sasuke dan sang kelinci, hal itu membuat sang kelinci menjadi tak berdaya

"hai kau, Hidan, Kakuzu, jangan kau gangu kami", ucapnya

"Kau mau tak diganggu bayar dulu", ucap Kakuzu

Sasuke yang kala itu tak punya uang terpaksa kelincinya tersebut d bawa oleh mereka

*penglihatan mode off*

Naruto yang melihat itu lalu berhenti lalu ia melepaskan tarikan tangan Sasuke, dan beranjak pergi kesuatu tempat sasuke hanya diam tak mengerti

Setelah beberapa saat kemudian ia kembali lagi dengan wajah babak belur yang tiada seperti habis d pukuli pkaiannya compang camping dan ia menggendong sesuatu

"ini Sasuke, sebgai permintaan maafku, heheh", ucap Naruto sembari memberikan seekor kelinci

Sasuke yang sadar akan kelinci tersebut ia merasa senang, kelinci kesayangannya telah kembali, dan ia seketika melihat naruto yang telah terjatuh tak sdarkan diri

sejak saat itu Naruto dan Sasuke menjadi sahabat baik, mereka menjadi kawan yang baik dan saling nenolong dan juga Naruto memberitahukan kekuatannya kepada sahabatnya tersbut

"hhhm, kekuatanmu menarik Naruto, kita harus merahasiakannya, sepertinya kasus bisa sangat berbahaya bagimu kau akan diincar", ucap Sasuke

"yosh tenang saja Sasuke aku akan berusaha untuk menyembunyikannya", ucap Naruto

akhirnya keberadaan kekuatan Naruto d ketahui oleh 3 orang yang terdekatnya, dan mereka telah mnenjadi teman sekaligus keluarga bagi Naruto

skip time

"Hei Naruto sebentar lagi kita akan naik ke smp dan sepertinya aku tak bisa bersamamu, aku harus pergi kesuna bersama dengan kakakku, kau jga dirimu baik2", ucap sasuke

"Baik terimkasih Sasuke mungkin kita akan bertemu kembali saat SMA", ucap Naruto

akhirnya mereka berdua, yang bersahabt tersebut mulai berpisah kehidupan naruto yang dipenuhi kekuatan menjadi jalan takdir sendiri

kini Naruto telah smp, dan ia bersekolah di SMP konoha, ia yang dulu ceria dan bersemangat seolah2 ia menjaga hal tersebut, ia menjadi agak kalem dan cool, ia juga tetap menggunakan sarung tangan ia selalu beralih kepada guru kalu ia sedang sakit,

suatu ketika naruto yang sedang berjalan 2 di belakang sekolah melihat sesuatu yang aneh dan ia menghampiri tersbut, terlihat seorang gadis yang terlihat sangat manis sedang memperhatikan sekor burung tersbut

"hai, kau sedang apa d sini", ucap Naruto

sang gadis menengok dan terlihat tatapannya yang sendu dan menghanyutkan, mata Naruto bertatapan dengan mata gadis tersebut

"tidak sedang apa2, baiklah aku pergi", ucap gadis tersbut

lalu gadis itu pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendirian di belakang sekolah

"Siapa gadis itu ya, entah kenapa aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada dirinya", ucap Naruto

Siapkah gadis itu dan apa hubunganny dengan Naruto?

-looking for past time-

Sejak pertemuan hari itu dengan sang gadis naruto merasa ada sesuatu hal dalam diri gadis itu kemudian ia mencari-cari kebradaan gadis itu d sekolahnya, karena sang gadis menggunakan seragam yang sama dengan sekolahnya ia mencari kesudut sekolah namuna nehnya ia seperti menghilang begitu saja, ia seprti tidak ada sama sekali dsekolah

Karena sudah tidak dapat berfikir lagi dan kehabisan ide, naruto poun mau gak meau menanyakan pada pihak sekolah, mungkin agak sulit karena tak tau namanya namun naruto tetap mencarinya..

D tempat ruang guru

"Permisi, ano sensei aku kesini ada kperluan aku mau menanyakan sesuatu tentang seornag gadis", ucap Naruto

"Gadis?, gadis siapa maksudmu, bisa d jelaskan siapa dia", ucap sensei tersebut

Lalu naruto mencerutakan kejadian pertemuannya dengan gadis itu, dan nampak raut wajah sensei terebut terlihat gugp, sesekali ia terlihat aneh kala itu, setelah menjelaskan panjang lebar, lalu sang guru berkata

"Maaf ini adalah internal sekolah, aku tak bisa meberikan informasi ini", ujarnya kepada Naruto

Naruto yang penasaran seperti ada yang ditutupi dari sensei tersebut kemudian ia mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dan mulai menyentuh sensei tersebut dan kilasan masa lalu terlihat oleh Naruto

penglihatan Naruto

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan kepala sekolah", ucap sensei tersbut

"Sepertinya ini sangat sulit, dan butuh sesuatu yang lebih akurat tentang gadis ini, dari data yang ada hanya d ketahui namanya dan setelah d cek lamatnya itu palsu tak bisa dilacak,"ucak kepsek

"Sebaiknya kita harus melakukan sesuatu, kita harus memindahkannya, aku sedikit khawatir dengan anakt d sini", ucap eorang lagi

"Tidak nisa semudah itu, kita harus mealukan sesuatu yang membuat ia d pindahkan kita punya alasan, kalian tau gadis itu salah satu pemegang kekuasaan tertinggi dalam tempat ini

dan  
penglihatan terputus secara paksa, sang sensei menarik tangannya tersebut sehingga koneksu terlepas

"Jadi gadis itu berbahaya, sudah kuduga aku meraskan sesuatu yang aneh pada dirinya, sensei kau mau beritahu alamatnya gak atau ...", ucap naruto yang mulai menyentuh tangannya kembali kepda sensei dan kliasan yang baru muncul lagi

Naruto melihat kilasan itu dan memberikan penawaran, lalu sang sensei merasa takut akan tawaran Naruto kemudian lgsung meberikan alamatnya

Naruto tersenyum senang dan ia merasa kekuatannya itu terpaksa ia gunakan untuk hal tersebut, ia merasa sedikit menyesal namun ia ingin mengetahui kebenaran dari gadis tersebut

keesokan harinya pada sore hari naruto akhirnya mulai untuk menyelidiki gadis tersebut, ia pergi ke alamat tersebut, dan narutoterlihat kaget atas rumah gads tersbut,

lalu ia mengetuk pintu namun tak ada jawaban, bel dan semacamnya tidak mau pergi, kemudian muncullah sesorang tukang kebun melihat tingkah laku bocah tersebut

"hai kau mencari hinata sama ya, tetapi sayang ia tak ada drumah mereak telah pergi dari rumah ini", jawab tukang kebun tersebut

akhirnya Naruto pergi dan seraya melihat langit dan berkata

"aku pasti akan menemukanmu, dan mencari tau tentangmu, kita akan bertemu lagi suatu saat nanti", ujar naruto yang kal itu entah kenapoa begitu yakin bisa bertemu kembali

skip time

hari-hari d sekolah smp terasa sangat biasa, naruto hanya belajar, kemudian pulang dan tidak ada kegiatan lain,seolah-olah ia telah menutupi dirinya ia masih memikirkan gadis misterius tersebut dan hampir 3 tahun d smp ia masih penasaran dan masih mencari tau keberadaan gadis tersebut

suatu ketika ia bertemu dengan kawannya lamanya sasuke, mereka janjian d suatu taman dan ia terlihat menunggu Sasuke, sesaat sedang menunggu ia kembali melihat gadis tersbut sedang d taman , ia merasa gembira dan menghampiri gadis tersbut dan

"Hai Naruto ,kau sedang apa", ucap Sasuke yang telah datang

naruto pun menoleh dan melihat Sasuke yang erlihat sedang menyapanya dan ia seperti seperti bersama seoirang gadis bersurai pink

"ha kau Sasuke, kau mengagetkan kau saja, siapa dia?", ucap Naruto menunjuk gadis tersbut

"Oh, ia adalah gadisku, namanya Sakura, ucap Sasuke yang memeluk sang gadis

Naruto yang sweet drop trus dia lupa dengan tujuannya dan kemudian berbalik mencari sang gadis, namun alhasil sang gadis telah menghilang

'Sial hilang lagi, kemana dia', batinnya

Naruto yang kemudian berpamitan pada sasuke dan sakura terlihat mereka berdua bingung Naruto seperti kehilangan sesuatu

dimanakah gadis itu sebenarnya?

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Scene 3 **keinginan dan masa lalu**

**Title : looking for past time**  
**Pair : naruhina sasusaku**  
**Genre: supranatural, hurt, romance, friendship, family , semi gore**  
**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

-looking for past time-

Naruto yang mencoba mencari dan mengejar hinata masih terus mencari berharap ia akan bertemu, entah kenapa ia sangat merindukan tatapan sendu gadis itu, dan ia juga ingin memastikan kebenaran akan diri hinata

skip time

malam telah kunjung datang dan naruto tak menyerah ia masih mencari, ia mencari kesana kemari dan ia sangat antusias mencari hinata dan kemudian

"bletak"

sesuatu memukul kepala Naruto  
dan ia kemudian menengok dan terlihat sesosok pemuda sahabatnya yang menatap sangar, ia seorang diri sakura sepertinya sudah pulang

"Hai, Naruto kau mencari apa?, sepertinya kau sangat tergesa2 , kau seperti menghilangkan sebuah benda kesayangan tau", ucap sasuke dengan muka datar

"Kau tidak tau Sasuke, ini lebih sekdar benda atau sesuatu yang berharga, ini sebuah batu berlian bagiku, aku harus menemukannya", ucap naruto yang terlihat lelah berlari

"Kau tau kau hanya membuang waktumu, aku sebgai sahabatmu, menjadi tidak enak tau, pulanglah kau tau ini sudah malam", ucap Sasuke

setelah beradu mulut mereka berdua akhirnya berhenti dan naruto akhirnya menglah juga, kemudian ia kembali pulang, ia yakin suatu saat nanti ia akan menemukan gadis tersebut

skip time

Naruto telah lulus SMP dan ia akan masuk konoha high school dan kebetulan ia bertemu dengan sahabatnya dan pacar sahbatnya yang juga bersekolah disana

"hmh, kita bertemu kembali Sasuke", ujar naruto yang nyengir gak karuan dan ia hendak ingin bersalaman dengan sasuke, lalu sasuke menghindar, "aku tak mau masa lalu ku dengan sakura, ini sangat memalukan bagiku", ucap Sasuke

Naruto yang iseng lalu diam2 meminta sakura untuk berjabat tangan dengannya tanpa diketahui sasuke dan syut naruto melihat masa lalu sasusaku tersebut, nampak wajah naruto terlihat menhan tawa, setelah melepaskan jabatan tangannya sakura hanya bingung tidak mengerti, akhirnya naruto tak dapat menahan tawanya kemudian ia tertawa terbahak2,

Sasuke yang datang mulai merasa aneh ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh

"Hei Sakura apa yang terjadi", tanyanya

"Eh, aku juga tidak tahu , dia tertawa terbahak2 stelah berjabat tangan dengan ku", ucap sakura polos

Sasuke tampak merah wajahnya , ia mengegm tangannya erat kemudian bersiap2 menghajar Naruto

"Narutoooooo",

Naruto yang melihat mata Sasuke seprti mengeluarkan bara api, merasa terancam Naruto langsung pergi berlari dengan segenap tenaga, untung saja sasuke d halangi oleh sakura jika tidak terjadilah kejar mengejar tersbut

Naruto yang berlari dan terus berlari kemudian ia menengok kebelakang melihat apakah Sasuke mengejarnya lalu ia masih terus berlari dan

"brak"

Naruto menabrak sesuatu, ya menabrak sesorang, ia pun meminta maaf dan mengulurkan tangannya dan ia lupa kalo telah dilepas, sang gadis itu pun tidak mengindahkan lalu ia bangkit sendiri , dan menatap naruto akhirnya setelah sekian lama mata biru naruto kembali menatap mata yang ia sangat rindukan mata sendu hinata, terlihat snyum d bibir naruto

"Hinata?, aku menemukanmu aku uzumaki naruto salam kenal ya", ucap naruto

"Nnnarutoo kun", ucap hinata terbata2 ia sedikit menunduk

lalu mereka akhirnya bertemu kembali dan Naruto sangat bersyukur dapat bertemu dengan Hinata, entah kenapa Naruto sangat menyukai mata Hinata yang sendu tersebut

bel telah berbunyi

lau Hinata stelah itu langsung pergi dari hadapan naruto menuju kekelas, dan kebetulan atau bagaimana ia sekarang sekelas, naruto merasa senang ia bisa dengan mudah mencari tahu tentang Hinata

hari itu adalah hari perkenalan dan naruto seperti biasa datang dengan gagahnya menuju kedepan kelas dan berkata

"aku ingin menjadi pahlawan"

entah kenapa tatapan mereka berbeda waktu d sd kala itu, namun nampak sasuke yang sekalas menahan tawanya tersebut yang lain ekspresinya berbeda2 ada yang cuek, dan ada yang terkesima, ya, begitulah

satu persatu anak mulai berkenalan dan mengatkan keinginanya, kemudian giliran hinata yang maju

" Ayo hinata semangat", ucap naruto dengan keras

semua anak menatap naruto dan kemudian kembali menatap hinata yang mulai memperkenalan diri

"Halo namaku Hyuuga Hinata, salam kenal, dan keinginanku adalah aku ingin tidak berada di dunia ini aku ingin pergi dari dunia ini, salam kenal", ucap hinata menuduk

suasana kelas menjadi sepi dan hening tak terkecuali Naruto yang terbengong mencerna perkataan hinata yang tak mau ada d dunia ini,

hinata pun segera kembali ketempat duduknya d samping naruto yang masih terbengong, dan suasana masih sepi semua mata menatap hinata dengan aneh, hinata hanya menunduk

apa yang dimaksudkan hinata?

-Looking for past time -

Hari itu adalah hari yang membuat suasana kelas bisa berbuat demikian heningnya sensei pun juga terdiam, mereka masih sangat syok atas yang diutarakan hinata

"ehem, baiklah kita lanjutkan lagi", ucap sensei

untung saja sensei menyadarkan semua kalau tudak sampai kapan suasana menjadi hening

akirnya setelah perkenalan tersebut pelajaran dimulai, dan anehnya semuanya nampak tenang dan santai, kecuali naruto yang kaget setengah mati kalau ada test matematika, naruto yang tak terlalu pintar dalam matematika mulai panik dan ia seperti kehilangan kendali, lalu ada sebuah tangan yang lembut mengusap usap kepala naruto, naruto seprti kucing yang menrut ketika di elus

Naruto menengok kearah hinata yang kebetulan atau bagaimana duduk disamping Naruto

"tenanglah Naruto kun, kau pasti bisa menghadapinya , jadi semangat", ucap Hinata yang masih mengelus Naruto

entah kenapa Naruto menjadi lebih tenang dan seolah2 penat d kepalaanya hilang, ia dapat tersenyum kembali, dan menampilkan senyuman khasnya dan tanpa sadar Hinata merona dan kemudian menarik tangannya

"arigatou Hinata chan", ucap Naruto berbisik d telinga hinata  
yang terlihat memerah

akhirnya pelajaran pertama d lalui dengan tidak begitu berat, entah kenapa naruto merasa plong dan tenang, hari itu hari yang luar biasa bagi Naruto

"tringg"

bel istirahat berbunyi

Naruto yang sedari tadi menatap hinata yang tak kunjung keluar lalu mengajak hinata untuk kekantin,

setelah rayuan dan bujukan mau Naruto akhirnya hinata mau juga, mereka berdua pergi ke kantin sekolah

Naruto dan Hinata yang berjalan menuju kantin sekolah melewati lapangan terlihat anak2 sedang bermain bola dan tak sengaja bola tersbut mengarah kepada hinata dengan reflek mereka menyentuh bola dan srat Naruto melihat masa lalu Hinata, walapun ia menggunakan sarung tangan

*penglihatan naruto mode on"

"Hai nona manis, serahkan uangmu, kau sepertinya kaya", ucap seorang pria

"Ano, jangan ganggu aku aku mau pulang tolong biarkan aku lewat", ucap hinata

"Apa kau bilang, pulang enak saja, tapi kau terlihat manis juga ya, spertinya sangat manis juga"ucap pria yang kedua

"Hei itu punyaku jangan kau ganggu, kau mau uangnya saja", ucap pria pertama lalu brak ia memukul wajah priua kedua hingga mengluarkan darah

" dddarah", ucap hinata yang menunduk

kedua preman tersebut merasa aneh akan kelakuan hinata yang menunduk lalu mereka mendekati dan brak , hinata menendang mereka berdua

"Kau mau apa dengan ku hah!, kau kumau ku cincang2, apa!", ucap hinata yang mulai aneh

sang preman pun tidak tinggal diam dan langsung menyerang hinata, lalu "duak", ia menedang dikepala hingga pingsan, lalu hinata yang menjadi garang kemudian mengambil sebuah balok kayu dan

skip act

terlihat kedua preman tersbut menjadi babk belur gak karuan, dan mereka terlihat sangat kacau, apalgi pria yang satunya yang berdarah gk karuan, lalu hinata pergi dengan wajah bringasnya  
ia tersnyum dengan wajah menyeramkan

*penglihatan mode off*

Naruto yang melihat hal tersebut mebelalkan matanya dia tidak percaya hinata yang kalem bisa berubah sedrastis itu karena darah, ya naruto berkesimpulan seperti demikan, lalu dengan sigap ia menarik tangan hinata menjauh dari lapangan takut kalau ia melihat darah dan berubah menjadi bringas

lalu Naruto membawa hinata ke atap sekolah

"Ada apa Naruto kun?", tanya hinata kebingungan

"Maafkan aku Hinata aku telah melihat masa lalumu telah melihat kau..."

"Membantai kedua preman ia kan naruto kun", ucap hinata yang memotong pembicaraan Naruto

lalu ia mendekat dan Naruto nampak mundur, ia entah kenapa sedikit agak was2 tapi ia berhenti mundur ketika melihat mata sendu Hinata

" apa kah kau takut dengan ku Naruto kun", ucap Hinata yang kini memandang Naruto dengan sangat dekat

Naruto memejamkan matanya sejenak dan membuka matanya kembali dan berkata "aku tidak taku denganmu Hinata, aku yakin kau gadis baik"

Naruto kembali menatap wajah  
dengan tersenyum dan hinata terlihat merona d tatap seperti  
itu

"Arigatou Naruto kun, tapi kau harus mulai menjauhiku, aku tak mau berubah dan membuatmu terluka", ucap Hinata menunduk

"Aku taakan terluka, aku yakin, kau adalah kau walaupun kau berubah, karena aku yakin kau gadis yang baik", ucap naruto

"Arigatou Naruto kun", ucap hinata kemudian ia berpelukan tanpa mereka sadari ada sepasang mata yang memantau dari kejauhan

"Akhirnya ketemu kau, senjata ku, lady killer"

siapakah orang tersebut dan siapakah Hinata?

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

**Scene 4 menghubungkan dan mode 2**

Title : Looking for past time  
Pair : naruhina  
genre : supranatural, romance  
disclaimer masashi kishimoto

-**looking for past time-**

Naruto dan Hinata semakin dekat setelah kejadian di atas atap, mereka berdua sedang asyik mengobrol dikantin, ya walaupun kebanyakan Naruto yang bicara namun Hinata dengan penuh perhatian menyimak dengan baik, mereka seperti pasangan kekasih, lagi asik2 berdua lalu datanglah pasangan sasusaku

"hei, Hinata kalian berdua sedang apa, kalian sudah jadian ya", ucap sakura

"eh, sakura, kami sssedang makan saja kok , kami ttidak sedang ppacran kok , iya kan Hinata", ucap Naruto yang grogi

"iiya, sakura, kami sedang istirahat makan", ucap Hinata malu- malu

entah kenapa sakura senang sekali menngoda mereka berdua sesekali terlihat merah diantara keduanya entah apa yang terjadi dengan mereka, pasangan sasusaku senang sekali menngoda mereka, sasukepun ikut2 menggoda mereka

"kapan kalian mau traktir kami atas hubungan kalian", ucap sasuke menyeringai

"eh", mereka berdua kaget bersamaan

kring

bel telah berbunyi dan menyelamatkan mereka berdua, mereka langsung kabur menghindari godaan dari pasangan sasusaku ini, mereka hanya tertawa melihat tingkah laku keduanya

-looking for past time-

pelajaran selanjutnya adalah pelajran dari Asuma sensei, Naruto yang terlihat sangat mengantuk terlihat ia telah tertidur dikelas, dan kemudian hal tersbut d lihat oleh sensei yang sepertinya sedang bad mood hari itu, tiba2 sebuah penghapus papan tulis sukses mendarat d kepala Naruto

"hai Naruto, jangan tidur saja kamu, ayo bangun, pergi dan bersihkan toilet", ucap asuma sensei yang terlihat menyeramkan

Naruto yang pasrah ia hanya mengagguk kemudian seraya berjalan gontai, lalu tiba2 terbesit sesuatu oleh Naruto, ia ingin mengetahui kenapa sensei terlihat marah lalu ia melepaskan sarung tangannya, kemudian ia menghampiri sensei dan menyentuh tangan sesei tersbut dan

*dalam penglihatan *

nampak terlihat asuma bersama dengan seorang gadis cantik bermata merah,

"ada apa kau memanggilku kesini kurenai", ucap asuma

"aku kesini ingin mengatakan, kau jangan dekati aku lagi, aku tau kau hanya mencintai gadis itu kan?, jadi jangan kau dekati aku ", ucap kurenai yang kemudian pergi meninngalkannnya

lalu asuma hanya terdiam dan mendongak kepalanya kelangit

"maafkan aku, sebenarnya aku mendekati sahabatmu untuk mengetahui tentangmu kurenai, aku hanya mencintaimu", ucap asuma

*penglihatan mode off*

Naruto yang melihat itu terlihat lesu d wajahnya kemudian ia keluar kelas dengan semangat, entah apa yang dpikirkannya, sedangkan asuma haya terbengong menyimpan rasa ngeri tangannya disentuh oleh Naruto

Naruto yang terlihat menuju ruang guru sepertinya ia mau menemui seseorang

"ano sensei, aku uzumaki Naruto, ingin menyampaikan sesuatu, aku hanya melapor, sensei asuma menyuruhku membersihkan toilet, padahal aku hanya mengantuk sedikit, dan sepertinya ia terlihat bad mood, apakah selalu begitu sensei kurenai", ucap Naruto

"hhhm, dia tak seperti itu, dia ramahdan baik, kau anak kelas 1 ya, oh yaudah kalo begitu aku akan membantumu kaliini", ucap kurenai

akhirnya mereka berdua bertemu dengan asuma yang sedang mengajar dengan terlihat seram,

"asuma sensei, tolong kau beri keringan untuk bocah ini", ucaop kurenai

asuma pun luluh dengan kurenai kemudian ia mempersilahkan Naruto masuk, Naruto entah terbesit darimana ingin membantu mereka berdua maka dilepasnya sarung tanganya dan kemudian ia memegang tangan asuma d tangan kiri dan d tangan kana pada kurenai lalu ia memejam mata, dan srat, penglihatan tersebut akhirnya terkoneksi mereka berdua, asuma dan kurenai dapat melihat kejadian itu,

setelah beberpa saat kemudian Naruto melepas tangannya dan ia terlihat lesu kemudian ia kembali ke bangkunya

"jadi kau mencintaiku", ucap kurenai

*tersenyum* "iya aku mencintaimu", ujar asuma

suasana kelas nampak berubah, kelas kemudian ramai, banyak yang gembira kemudian betepuk tangan meriah, dan mereka berdua hanya terlihat malu-malu

semua tampak bahagia terkecuali Naruto yang terlihat lemas dan menjatuhkan kepalanya d meja, Hinata yang khawatir dengan Naruto kemudian ia membanginkan Naruto alhasil Naruto tak bergerak tak sadarkan diri

"nNaruto kun, sensei nNaruto kun tidak sadarkan diri", ucap Hinata

akhirnya mereka berdua menghentikan asiknya d depan kelas alu menuju keNaruto

"sepertinya ia pingsan sebaiknya kita bwa ke ruang uks", ucap kurenai, asuma yang sigap lalu menggendong Naruto , Hinata yang panik lalu segera ikut ke uks,

nampak seorang gadis berambut indigo kemudian pasangan sensiini keluar ruangan, tinggalah Hinata besama Naruto,

kemudian Naruto yang tak sengaja mengeluarkan darah dari hidungnya kemudian dilihat oleh Hinata

"dddarah", ucap Hinata

-Looking for past time-

"ddarah" , ucap Hinata lalu Hinata kembali ke mode killernya

"hmhm, aku rasanya ingin melakukan sesuatu yang unik,, hmhm, baiklah aku akan melakukan itu ah, kemudian ia melepaskan bajunya dan Naruto juga dilepaskan olehnya, kemudian ia memakai baju Naruto dan celana sedangkan ia memakai pakaian Hinata, kemudian ia menggunakan topi dan pergi dengan riang,,

skip time

istirahat kedua pun datang, konoha high school memberlakukan istrahat 2 kali, sehigga anak2 supaya tidak mudah bosan dengan pelajaran,

saat itu ada sebuah pertandingan sepak bola dan kebeyulan Hinata mode 2 sedang berada d sana,, lalu ia masuk kelapangan sepak bola,

"hai aku ikutan main ya, tidak apa2 kan kalau aku pakai topi", ujar Hinata mode 2

"baiklah, ayo kita mulai ", ucap sang kapten

Hinata yang sangat gesit, ia jago gocek sana2 , dan juga ia jago dan menshoot bola, akhirnya berkatnya tim tersebut menang telak

"hmm, kau hebat, siapa kau, aku kiba salam kenal dari kelas 2", ucap sang kapten

"aku uzumaki Naruto kelas 1, sudah ya aku mau pergi daah", ucap Hinata melambaikan tangannya

"hhmhm, Naruto ya", ucapnya terlihat seorang gadis yang memandang dari kejauhan, "sepertinya aku menyukainya", ucapnya

Hinata kemudian pergi kekantin, ia duduk dengan berantakan

"hai semua namaku uzumaki Naruto, aku besok akan mentraktir kalian, ingat ya, kalian harus datang okeh", ucapnya sembari menaiki meja, suasana pun menjadi ramai, entah kenapa semuanya menjadi suka pada Hinata yang berpura2 jadi Naruto,,

"hai kau siapa, ini daerah kami", ucap seseorang berambut pirang panjang

"kau tidak tau akulah bos disini, kau mau kuhaja"; ucapnya

"hah?, kau menantangku baiklah rasakan ini", ucap pria tersebut

dengan lincah dia menghindar dan Hinata menendang perut pria tersebut hingga kewalahan

"siapa kau", tanya nya

"aku uzumaki Naruto", ingat itu lalu ia pergi ketempat ke belakang sekolah,, ia terilhat sedang duduk d atas pohon yang besar d belakang sekolah

"sekarang apa lagi ya?", ucap nya sambil memangku tangan, "aku bosan", ucapnya lagi

d tempat Naruto

"terlihat Naruto yang mulai terbangun dari pingsannya, hmhm aku dimana, sepertinya hidunku berdarah" ucap Naruto yang masih pakai selimut

"kau sudah bangun Naruto, tadi ada temanmu disini terus tidak tau kemana", ucap sang perawat

tiba2 Naruto teringat akan Hinata yang pasti melihat darah keluar dari hidung Naruto, lalu ia bangkit dan

"kyaaa", teriak perawat tersebu2

Naruto yang tak mengerti kemudian melihat kebawah dan ia sangat kaget dirinya sekarang memakai rok

"Hinataaaaa", teriaknya,, aku harus menemukannya, aku harap ia tak berbuat macam2

lalu Naruto pergi dengan membawa handuk yang menutupi wajahnya, lalu ia mencari kesana kemari namun tak bertemu, tiba2 ia melihat seseorang yang sedang berjalan,

"ano, kau tau sesorang wanita, eh bukan pria ya pria yang tinggi sebahu saya", tanya Naruto

"maksudmu Naruto?", tadi ia terlihat d belakang sekolah

Naruto yang merasa tidak enak karena sikap Hinata mode 2 lalu bergegas menuju ke belakang sekolah,, nampak ia sedang duduk diatas pihon yang besar tersbut,

"Hinata kau, pa yang kau lakukan?, ucap Naruto,

"oh kau Naruto aku sedang bermain sebentar", ucap Hinata santai

lalu Hinata turun dan Naruto tanpa basa basi lagi lalu mulai memgang tangan Hinata dan semua kenangan Hinata tadi trlihat oleh Naruto

"apa?, kau , bikin susah saja", ucap Naruto

"hmhm, haha,, akubosan, jadinya aku main sebentar", ucapnya

"bagaimana membuatmu kembali", tanya Naruto

"tidak tau", ucap Hinata santai

lalu Naruto mulai memegang kembali tangan Hinata dan ia mulai berkonsentari lebih dalam lagi, dan setelah beberap saat ia menyerinagai

"aku tau caranya", ucap Naruto

Hinata terlihat cuek , ia terlihat sangat berantakan, lalu Naruto memegang pundak Hinata dan wajahnya mulai mendekat dan mendekat

"hai apa yang kau lakukan, hah, kau mau kubunuh", ucap Hinata yang terlihat memerah namun anehnya Hinata mode 2 yang kuat tak berkutik ketika ia melihat mata biru laut Naruto, lalu dia reflek memejamkan mata dan

"cup"

Naruto mencium kening Hinata, Hinata sudah sperti kepiting rebus

"appa, yyang kkau lakukan nNaruto kun", ucap Hinata yang telah kembali dan wajahnya memerah

"tidak apa2 aku hanya menyembuhkanmu, lain kali jika kau berubah lagi, mungkin akan menuju kesini", ucap Naruto sembari meletakan telunjuknya di bibir Hinata, sentak Hinata memerah padam dan  
"bruk"

akhirnya Hinata yang gantian pingsan

"Hinata, Hinata", teriak Naruto

lalu terlihat sesorang yang memperhatikan mereka

"hhm, Naruto ya"

siapakah orang itu dan apa yang dilakukannya?

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

**Scene 5 lady killer dan kenyataaan**

Ti**tle : looking for past time**  
**pair : naruhina**  
**genre: supranatural, romance, hurt, family, friendship, semi gore**  
**disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

**-looking for past time-**

hinata yang pingsan karena Naruto akhirnya ia dibawa Naruto keruang uks, terlihat hinata yang terbaring sedangkan Naruto duduk disampingnya membelai hinata, lalu Naruto terlihat terlelap disamping hinata

hari sudah semakin sore terlihat hinata mulai membuka matanya kemudian ia memandang sekitar ia melihat Naruto yang sedang tertidur pulas, hinata kemudian ingin membelai Naruto namun Naruto bangun duluan

"hinata kau sudah bangun", ucap Naruto yang mengusap usap wajahnya

"umm, iya Naruto kun, arigatou telah menjagaku", ucap hinata

"ayo kita pulang, semua sudah pad pulang tuh", ucap Naruto

akhirnya mereka berdua pulang bersama-sama hinata dan Naruto tertawa bersama dan tanpa sadar mreka berpegangan tangan, hari itu sudah semakin sore dan mereka nampak menyukai hari itu, lalu Naruto mengajak hinata ketaman dekat kota, ya, temat tersbut adalah temoat terindah disana, hinata pun mengangguk dan akhirnya mereka memutuskan pergi kesana,

suasana taman sepi , malam mulai tiba lampu2 taman mulai menerangi taman tersbut walaupun malam namun masih terlihat terang, kedua insan tersebut nampak tersenyum menikmati malam berdua mereka berajalan ditaman tersebut

-looking for past time-

sedang asiknya mereka berdua d kagetkan sesorang dengan tiba2 muncul dari belakang

"hai, lady killer, kita bertemu kembali, kau takan bisa pergi jauh dariku", ucap orang tersebut

sentak Naruto dan hinata berbalik dan melihat orang tersebut "siapa kau, lady killer, siapa yang kau maksudkan ", tanya Naruto

"haha, maaf aku lupa sekarang namanya hinata ya, perkenalkan aku adalah kabuto, aku adalah agen sekaligus sebagai aktor pembunuh bayaran", ucapnya

"apa maksudmu, hinata tak mungkin seorang pembunuh, dia gadis yang baik ia hanya sedikit trauma sehinnga mode 2 nya muncul aku yakin dia orang baik", ucap Naruto panjang lebar

"begitu ya, hahaha, kau telah tertipu Naruto, hinata yang bersama mu sekarang bukanlah hinata sebenarnya ia hanya menahan sifatnya dengan menggunakan cairan yang kuciptakan ini, kau ingat hinata jika kau terus dalam sperti itu kau tau jika kau tak kuat menahannya dan keluar dengan tidak sengaja kau akan kehilangan dirimu, kau mau ramuan untuk kembali bertahan, spertinya stok mu sudah habis", ucap kabuto

lalu nauto berlari kearah kabuto dan menyerangnya ia melompat dan hendak menedang kabuto dengan cepat ia menghindar dan kemudian menendang perut Naruto sehingga terjembap kebelakang

"percuma saja kau taakan bisa mengalahkan ku, walaupun aku seorang ilmuan, namun tubuhku terlatih dengan baikm bagaiman hinata apa kau mau kembali kepadaku masih banyak yang harus kau kerjakan, kau assetku yang berharga", ucap kabuto

hinata nampak diam saja membeku, ia nampak ketakutan dalam mode tersebut, Naruto lalu bangkit dan hendak melindungi hinata

"oh, kau hendak melindunginya ya, kau tak tau dan tak mengerti apa2, kau tau gadis d belkangmu adalah gadis yang terlatih ia sudah terlatih sejak kecil, kau masih mau melindunginya setelah kau tau kenyataan tentang kau dan keluargamu", ucap kabuto

"apa maksudmu, apa hubungannya hinata dan keluargaku", ucap baruto membantah

"hahaha, kau yakin akan melindunginya setelah mengetahui kenyataan kalau hinata yang kau indungi sebenarnya yang telah membunuh kedua orang tuamu saat kau masih kecil?", ucap kabuto

Naruto terlihat kaget dan kemudian ia melihat hinata yang sedang menunduk dan kemudian ia menatap kabuto dengan tidak percaya

"bukankah kau uzumaki Naruto anak dari minataio dan kushina bukan?, bukankah selama ini kau mencari masa lalu tentang keluargamu, kau tau aku d minta membunuh ayah dan ibumu lalu aku menggunakan anak itu sbagai senjataku", ucap kabuto

Naruto hanya terdiam entah apa yang harus dia lakukan pikiranya terngiang ngiang antara keluarganya dan hinata ia benar2 tidak percaya akan hal ini, hinata hanya diam tak mau bicara seolah -olah ia membenarkan hal tersebut

"hhaah, kau masih tak percaya Naruto, oh iya kau punya kekuatan untuk melihat kejadian d masa lampau, apa kah kau melihat apa yang aku lihat, ap menurut mu aku berbohong ", ucap kabuto seraya memberikan tangannya

awalnya Naruto ragu, tapi ia melihat kabuto dengan tatapan yang serius, lalu dengan perlahan Naruto meraih tangan kabuto dan akhirnya mereka berjabat tangan Naruto memejamkan matanya berkosentrasi

*dalam penglihatan Naruto*

"okaasan, otousan kalian kemana" ucap bocah bersurai tersebut sedan bermain dengan keluarganya

"hap kena kau", ucap pria bersurai kuning panjang

"hei minato, jangan menagagetkan Naruto chan", ucap wanita berambut merah

"haha, otousan dan okaasan lucu", ucap bocah pirang tersbut

nampak sesorang dengan gadis kecil dengan mata dengan tatapan kosong

"habisi mereka berdua", sahut kabuto

"baik"

**-looking for past time-  
**

"okaasan , otousan, naru sayang banget sama kalian", ucap bocah kuning tersebut dan kemudian tertidur d pangkuan ibunya

tiba2 ada sebuah tendangan yang menyerang Naruto dan dengan cekatan minato menepisnya kemudian gadis cilik itu memutar badannya dan melompat keatas dan menendang kepala sang ayah hingga berdarah dan tersungku r d bawah

"hei kau siapa jangan kau ganggu aku dan anak kami, serta suamiku"ucap sang kushina yang kemudian memeluk naru dan membawa pergi naru kecil kedalam rumah,

"jiraiya , titip naru ya", ucap kushina, juraiya yang tak tau apa2 hanya meng iyakan saja lalu kembali membaca ,kushina pun kembali ke minato

-**looking for past time-  
**  
sang gadis diam tidak merespon matanya tertuju ke minato ia pun bergerak dengan sangat cepat, ia lalu memukul minato dengan tangan kanannya dan berhasil di tanggak minato lalu dengan sekuat tenaga ia menarik dan melmpar gadis itu menjauh,lalu gadis itu berputar2 dan mendarat dengan santai, lalu ia mengeluarkan senjata d belakang celana nya..  
Dan kemudian melempar kearah minato dengan sangat cepat saat menghindar sebuah tangan mengepal k mereka dan serangan telak, sejak itu lalu sang gadis menduduki minato, sebuah serangan dimulaidari belakang mebuat gadis cilik itu juga menghindar ahasil pertarungan sudah bnyak menguras tenaga, minato hanya seorang ayah yang ingin membuat naru chan tersenyum  
pertarungan beradu sengit mereka berdua kewalahan dengan anak tersebut, lalu anak kecil itu walaupun kecil tenaganya besar ia menarik minato hingga terpental kemudian dengan senjata tajam sukses menusuk perut kushina yang sedang terkaget

"mmina , minnato kun", ucapnya lirih sekaligus ucapan terakhir sang ibu yang mengeluarkan banyak darah segar

"tidak", ucap minato lalu sebuah pisau terempar dan menusuk tepat d jantungnya, hari itu adalah hari yang berdarah bagi Naruto kala itu

lalu sang gadis cilik pergi setelah membantai keduanya, kemudian Naruto bangun dari tidur dan mencari orang tuanya

"kaachan, touchan, hiks, hiks, hiks, aku, aku huaa", isak Naruto yang baru bangun dan melihat kedua irang tuanya sudah terbaring tak berdaya

"kabuto, apa yang harus kita lakukan dengan anak itu", ucapnya melihat dari kejauhan

"sudahlah ayo kita pergi, kita tak punya tugas untuknya", ucap kabuto

mereka pun akhirnya pergi dan

*penglihatan Naruto off*

lalu Naruto terlihat kesal ia mengepalkan tangannya ia tak percaya kalau hinata telah membunuh kedua orang tuanya

"hinata kenapa, kenapa kau tak bilang hah!, kau sengaja mendekatiku agar kau bisa membunuhku", ucap Naruto yang masih kesal dengan hinata

"hahah, kau lihat , kau tak punya siapa2 lg dunia ini maka kau hanyalah lady killer yang tak bisa drubah", ucap kabuto

"nNaruto kun ", hinata mencoba meraih tangan Naruto dan Naruto menghindari tangannya, ia terlihat sangat frustasi

"pergi sana dasar pembunuh, kau telah membunuh kedua orang tua ku kau tau", ucap Naruto yang mendorong kearah kabuto

"kau lihat hinata, kau tak ada tempat dunia ini selain denganku, sudahlah hentikan segera modemu ini, kau adalah seorang master ", ucap kabuto

hinata melihat Naruto yang terlihat syok dengan apa yang terjadi, "nNaruto kun jika itu maumu aku akan kembali ke kabuto", ucap hinata yang menatap Naruto lekat

"aku tak peduli lagi denganmu ddasar pembunuh!, masih untuk kau tak kulaporkan pergi sana, kau memang tak pantas d bersamaku ini", ucap Naruto terlihat sangat kesal dengan air matanya mulai mengalir

"hinata yang mulai menitihkan air mata, akhirnya ia tak kuat lagi, kebersamaan singkat dengan Naruto menjadi suatu kenangan tersendiri, lalu hinata menngigit tangannya hingga berdarah, akhirnya wanita bermata sendu berubah kembali ke mode 2

"hhm, sudah adegan tangisnya yang tak jelas ini, sepertinya aku harus bersamamu kabuto, ayo kit tinggal bocah cengen ini", ucap hinata kemudian pergi bersama kabuto

'selamat tinggal Naruto kun', batin hinata

Naruto seperti orang stress yang tak mau hidup mati pun tak mau ia pulang bgaikan zombie, ia seperti tercabik2 hatinya gadis yang ia kenal dan mulai menyukainya ternyata adalah pembunuh kedua orang tuanya

-looking for past time-

sesampainya dirumah ia langsung ambruk d depan pintu kebetulan jiraiya yang sedang ingin keluar lalu melihat Naruto terjatuh d depan pintu

"Naruto , kenapa kau d depan pintu, merepotkan saja", ucapnya  
jiraiya keumuidan membawa Naruto yang sudah pingsan dengan tubuh yang memar

malam itu Naruto bermimpi buruk

"okaasan, otousaan,aaaaaaaa", teriak Naruto, jiraiya dan tsunade terbangun dan melesat ke kamar Naruto yang sedang bermimpi buruk

"Naruto - Naruto bangun Naruto", ucap tsunade membangunkan namun ia malah terus berkeringat dingin

apa yang diimpikannya

to be continue


	6. Chapter 6

**Scene 6 Sannin dan Namikaze**

Title : Looking for past time  
pair : Naruhina  
Genre: supranatural, family, hurt, friendship, semi gore , romance  
disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

-looking for past time-

hari itu Naruto terlihat bermumpi buruk ia terlihat sangat pucat, ia berteriak-teriak gak karuan, Jiraiya dan Tsunade merasa takut kemudian ia mencoba membangunkan Naruto, kemudian jiraiya yang tak tahan lagi lalu pergi keluar, tsunade masih mencoba membangunkan Naruto lalu tiba -tiba

"byur"

nampak tsunade dan Naruto yang tersiram air, dan Naruto pun bangun dengan kelabakan,

"banjir, banjir, tolong ada banji", ucap Naruto

"bletak" tsunade menjitak Naruto dan disusul oleh Jiraiya "kau bermimpoi buruk tadi Naru chan, dan kau kenapa menyiramku juga", ucap Tsunade terlihat geram

"Maaf, aku kelepasan tadi, siapa suruh kau terlalu dekat dengan Naruto, jadi ya beginilah jadinya", ucap jiraiya

setelah memandang dengan sorot mata mmbunuh kemudian Tsunade kembali menatap Naruto dengan mimik wajah penasran, Naruto yang terlihat lesu akhirnya menceritakan kejadian nya semuanya, mereka berdua menyimak dan sesekal berpadangan, entah apa yang membuat mereka menjadi demikian

**-looking for past time-**

setelah beberapa saat bercerita, Naruto kembali merenung kembali, lalu Tsunade yang diam dan sepertinya menyembunyikan sesuatu akhirnya mereka sepakat untuk menceritakannya pada Naruto

"Naruto chan, sbenarnya ada sebuah rahasia diblaik serangan oleh kedua orang tuamu, jadi begini", ucap tsunade

flash back on

"akhirnya kita mempunyai perusahaan yang telah lama kita rintih setelah beberapa tahun lamanya", ucap Minato

"ya, semoga dengan Namikaze group ini dapat mengalahkan Sanin group dan merebut kembali yang telah d rintis oleh jiraiya dan tsunade sama", ucap kushina

"sudahlah kalian berdua, kau jangan terlalu memikirkan ini, kau tau "dia" itu sangat licik, kami telah ditipu semua olehnya, dan kami telah drenggut, ya kami merintsi sannin grup bersama tpi dia merebut semua dari kami", ucap Jiraya

"Tenang saja aku dan kushina akan merebut kembali Sanin group", ucapo Minato  
**  
-looking for past time-**

waktu itu ada rapat bersama dengan petinggi Sannin group dengan Namikaze, mereka berunding untuk bergabung ya itu salah satu cara untuk merebut kembali perusahaan tersebut,

ketika itu sannin group melakukan sesuatu yang ilegal orang itu memanipulasi sehingga mereka curang dan mereka melakukan suatu yang sangat jahat mereka melakukan kegiatan yang ilegal mereka melakukan penyelundupan, dan ketika itu di ketahui oleh Minato yang telah bergabung dan "dia" tak menyadari kalo Minato anak dari jiraiya karena waktu saat merebut Sannin group Minato sedang d luar negri kala itu dan "dia " memang tak pernah bertemu dengan Minato sebelumnya

namun kecurigaan itu datang ketika "dia melihat Jiraiya bersama dengan Minato dan mendengar pembicaraan mereka

"jadi kau adalah anak dari Jiraiya Minato, oh kau menyusup ke perusahaanku untuk menghancurkanku, kau telah bermain api ya kau akan tanggung akibatnya", ucapnya lalu ia pergi meninggalkan jiraiya dan Minato yang kaget

akhirnya hari itu tiba dan saat itu jiraiya dan tsunade tak mengetahuinya

*flash back off*

Naruto yang mendengar cerita dari Jiraiya dan Tsunade hanya terdiam, ia seperti memikirkan sesuatu dan iya bertekad untuk merebut kembali apa yang telah direbut orang itu,

"perusahaan namikaze sekarang ini sedang mengalami kebangkrutan, sejak sannin group melepasnya, sekarang sedang dipimpin oleh anak dari teman ayahmu ", ucap Tsunade

"baiklah aku akan melanjutkan apa yang harus ku lanjutkan", mereka terlihat berdua terlihat tersenyum melihat Naruto

-looking for past time-

keesokan harinya ia bersekolah dan mendapati Hinata yang telah tak bersekolah lagi

"hai Naruto kau tau kenapa Hinata tak bersekolah lagi padahal ia baru masuk", ujar sasuke

"hmhm, sepertinya ia sudah menemukan jalan hidupnya", ucap Naruto

"hai Naruto , sasuke, hei kalian sedang apa", ucap Sakura yang telah datang

"kami sedang membicarakan Hinata", ucap sasuke

"oh Hinata ya, oh iya kemarin ia memberiku surat dan katanya d tujukan olehmu Naruto, kau sedang marahan ya sama Hinata", ucap Sakura sambil memberikan surat tersbut

Naruto hanya melihat surat tersbut, ya walaupun ia masih kesal atas kejadian waktu itu, namun pada dasrnya ia memang baik dan apa salahnya menerima permberian terakhir dari Hinata, siapa tau itu adalah suatu hal penting, akhirnya Naruto yang mengambil surat tersebut dan menyimpannya

kring bel sekolah telah berbunyi dan kegiatan sekolah dimulai kembali

**-looking for past time-.**

Waktu istirahat telah datang Naruto yang dudu dipohon d belakang sekolah mulaa membaca surat dari Hinata

dear, Naruto kun

Maaf bila tak memberikan langsung ada yang ingi aku beritahu sebenarnya...

-**looking for past time-  
**  
Naruto yang membaca surat dari Hinata membaca dengan seksama sepertinya merupakan sesuatu yang sangat penting ingin disampaikan

"Naruto sebenarnya aku dan kau telah bertemu sebelumnya, maaf jika aku pura2 tidak mengenalimu kau inggat saat kita masih bocah kau ingat di taman konoha berapa tahun lalu"

flash back

terlihat seseorang gadis cilik bermain sendiri d taman seolah2 tak ada orang d sana padahal d sana sangat lah ramai, namun gadis cilik tersebut hanya bermain sendiri

"kabuto sedang ada urusan, jadi aku ditinngal sendiri, ya, gpp untuk pertama kalinya aku sendirian tanpa kabuto, apakah ada yang bermain dengan ku yah,, ha sial awas kau kabuto", ucap hina kecil yang memukul mukul sebuah pohon besar disana lalu tiba2

"gedubrak"

seseorang jatuh dari atas pohon tersebut, terlihat seseorang bocah berambut pirang berwarna biru matanya sedang mengusap2 wajahnya

"hei sedang apoa kau, diatas sana hah kau mau mati ya!?", ujar gadis itu dengan sangarnya

"oh au sedang mengambil layang-layang",ucap bocah tersebut

"layang-layang, apa itu, apa itu nama makanan?", ucap hina

"hahaha, kau lucu sekali , baiklah akan ku ajarkan sekarang, ayo pergi ketempat yang lebih lapang", bocah pirang itu menarik gadis itu dengan paksa mereka ke tempat lapangan yang ssangat luas

"baiklah perhatikan ya", ucap nya

lalu ia menerbangkan layang-layang itu ke atas langit entah kenapa gadis cilik itu matanya berbinar2 ya saat itu ia baru pertama kali liat layang-layang, bocah pirang lalu memberikan layangannya kepada gadis tersebut dan mereka bermain bersama

*flash back off*

"apakah kau ingat Naruto kun, aku sangat senang kala itu, itu pertama kali buatku dan bukan hanya itu saja apakah kau ingat saat kita bermain kebun binatang yang aku bertarung melawan kangguru

*flash back on*

"hai Hinata kita bertemu kembali", ucap bocah itu

"ha, tidak kebetulan saja aku kemari, kebetulan pamanku sedang ada urusan lagi, yausdah aku kesini saja", ucap gadis itu

"ohw gitu, baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita pergi kekebun binatang", ucap bocah itu yang kembali menarik tangan gadis tersbut

sesampainya d kebun binatang

"hm, tempat apa ini, itu apa?, hewan apa itu besar sekali , hei apa kah kita bisa memakannya", ucap gadis itu polos

"haha, itu namanya gajah, d sini hewannya dilindungi dan tidak boeh dimakan", jawab bocah tersebut

lalu merka berjalan2 lagi, terlihat Hinata sangat senang sekali, terkadang Hinata suka kesal karena seekor monyet yang mengambil makannya, Naruto hanya tertawa melihat tingkah kal itu,

akhirnya mereka mendatangi kandang kangguru, Hinata yang penasaran dengan hewan tersbut lalu ia melompat dan masuk ke sarang hewan itu saat itu Naruto tak ada ia sedang membeli makanan

"hei kau hewan apa sepertinya kau lucu", ucap Hinata yang hendak memegang kangguru tersebut dan secara refleks hewan itu meninju Hinata dan ia pun menangkis serangan hewan tersebut, maka terjadi pertarungan, dan semua kawanan kangguru langsung menyerang Hinata , ia sangat cekatan menghindar dengan sangat cepat lalu saat itu baju tersangkut salah satu pohon dan ia tak bisa bergerak lalu kangguru beriap menyerang dan

"buk"

kangguru itu memukul dan hinat a tak terluka, lalu ia melihat Naruto yang terdsungkur terkena serangan tersbut lalu dengan cepat Hinata mengangkat Naruto dan membawa pergi Naruto

*flash back off *

Naruto yang membaca hanya terlihat tertawa dan kemudian lanjut membaca lagi

"hehe,, aku yang bodoh kal itu melawan kangguru dan kau telah menolongku, aku tak tau kenapa ada rasa d dad ini yang bergetar, aku sangat senag d tolongmu kal itu, sejak saat itu aku mulai berubah Naruto, aku berusah untuk menjadi baik karena dirimu, akhirnya aku kabur dan pergi dan mencuri ya kau tau yang kucuri itu apa"

Naruto yang membaca tersebut lalu turun dan berlari ke suatu tempat sambil masih membaca pesan dari Hinata

"hehe, aku akhirnya bisa berubah karena obat itu dan menekan emosiku, aku berubah karena kau yang sangat berani menolongku Naruto kun, aku senang kala itu saat kita bertemu kembali waktu itu tapai aku malu Naruto kun "

masih berlari dan terus berlari, entah apa yang dipikirkannya

"aku sangat senang kala itu, maaf aku telah membunuh kedua orang tuamu, aku tak tau kalau kau sangat baik, aku bodoh, waktu itu aku tak mengerti harus menggantinya dengan apa aku berusaha berubah karena mu Naruto"

Naruto yang masih berlari dan ia sepertinya menuju tempat kenangan yang pertama baginya dan Hinata, ya akhirnya ia mengingatnya entah kenapa waktu itu kenagan bersama Hinata sempat menghilang

"aku mau mintaa maaf Naruto kun, sebelum aku pergi , Naruto kun, aku moohon maaf, ku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi suatu saat nanti, tertanda Hinata

Naruto masih berlari dan terlihat mengeluarkan air mata

"Hinataaa "

to be continued


	7. Chapter 7

Scene 7 Perpisahan dan Insiden

**Tittle : Looking for past time  
Pair : Naruhina  
Genre : Supranatural, Romance, Hurt, Family, Friendship  
Disclaimer : Masahi Kishimoto**

-Looking for Past Time-

Naruto yang masih berlari dan terus berlari entah kenapa fellingnya mengatakan kalau dia ada disitu ya tempat kenangannya, akhirnya setelah beberapa saat berlari ia sampai d tempat itu

Terlihat seorang gadis berambut panjang berwarna biru sedang berdiri menatap pohon besar itu

"Hhinata", ucap Naruto

Gadis itu menengok dan menatap cowok itu dengan senyuman, Naruto yang berlari lalu memeluk hinata dengan erat,

"Maafkan aku yang telah melupakanmu, sekarang aku sudah ingat kenangan masa lalu yang sangat kucari, aku sudah memaafkan mu tentang semuanya, aku minta maaf atas sikapku hinata", ujar Naruto yang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya hinata juga memblas pelukan Naruto

"Maaf Naruto kun aku harus segera pergi", ucap hinata yang masih berpelukan

Lalu Naruto yang kaget lalu melepaskan pelukan hinata dan kembali menatap hinata dengan terkejut

Kau mau kemana?, bukankah rumahmu disini", ucap Naruto

" Aku akan pergi ke suatu tempat, sekarang aku harus mengawal boss d sana, sekarang aku menjadi pengawalnya kembali", ucapnya terlihat tegas

"Sampai berapa lama",ucap Naruto

"Aku tidak tau, mungkin sampai urusannya selesai Naruto kun", ujar hinata

"Aku minta kau jangan pergi hinata, aku mohon, biarlah yang lalu biarlah berlalu, kita songsong masa sepan dengan ceria hinata", ujar Naruto

Hinata menggeleng lalu memeluk Naruto erat , "Maaf Naruto kun, aku tak bisa, semoga suatu saat nanti kita bertem kembali", ucap Hinata lalu memukul tengkuk Naruto kemudian Naruto tak sadarkan diri,

"Maaf Naruto kun aku harus pergi jaga dirimu baik ya, semoga kita akan bertemu kembali", ujar hinata yang kemudian pergi setelah menaruh Naruto d bangku taman,

hinata pun pergi seperti kepulan asao, pertemuan dengan yang sangat menyenangkan tersebut menjadi kenangan indah tersendiri bagi hinta dan Naruto

-Looking for Past Time-

hari sudah mulai larut malam, nampak seorang berambut kuning disana terlihat sedang tertidur d bangku taman kemudian

"byur", untuk kedua kalinya ia kembali d guyur olh seseorang, Naruto akhirnya bangun dan melihat Jiraiya dan tsunade berteriak

"Ha , hantu", ucap Naruto

lalu Naruto d jitak kembali oleh tsunade, lalu ia mencari tahu kenapa ia bisa ada disini, dan mengapa Naruto berada d sini

Naruto yang tersadar lalu mencari, cari hinata, mereka berdua masih bingung kenapa ia masih mencari hinata yang telah membunuh kedua orang tuanya

"Jadi kenapa kau mencarinya Naruto", ucapo Jiraiya

"Aku , telah memaafkannya dan aku ingin berteman dengan nya dan ingin terus bersmanya", ujar Naruto

"Sepertinya kau mulai menyukainya ya", ucao tsunade menggodanya

Naruto hanya terlihat merona setelah mendengar perkataan wanita itu ia terlihat memerah, kedua orang itu hanya tertawa melihat tingkah laku Naruto

"Haha, yasudah kau sepertinya menyukainya Naruto, ya cinta itu tumbuh kapan saja dan dimana saja Naruto yang harus kau lakukan kejarlah ia sebelum kau menyesal ", ucap Jiraiya

"Haha, Jiraiya benar, kau jangan pernah menyerah mencarinya, dan meraihnya kembali, sebelum d rebut orang loh", ucap tsunade

Naruto yang kaget lalu berlari kembali dan lalu ditangkap tangannya Naruto oleh Jiraiya, "hei maksudku bukan sekarang juga, kan bisa esok hari, hari ini kau harus kembali dan beristrahat", ucap Jiraiya

Naruto yang kembali bersemangat lalu dengan santainya oa kembali kerumah, terlihat ada seseorang yang sedang memantau mereka

"Selamat tinngal Naruto kun, semoga kau bahagia selalu merindukanmu, ucap sesorang

Naruto dan hinata terlihaat sedih dari pertkaian seperti sedang berantem kemudian ia kembali pergi meninggalkan temoat tersebut, akhirnya Naruto menatap kembali berharap

Looking for past time

Naruto yang malam itu melihat bulan entah kenapa ia angat merindukan gadis itu,

"haha hinata aku akan meneukanmu, dan kita bisa bersma hinata", ujar Naruto yang masih melihat langit

"Naruto, kau sedang apa", ujar seorang wanita tersbut.

"Maaf aku sedang memandag langit", jawabnya

"Sepertinya aku punya sedkit tenatang dia" ujar Naruto

"Naruto kami telah memikirkan ini aku ingin kau bersekolah d luar negri, agar bisa meraih sebagai pebisnis yang handa bagaimana Naruto", ujar Tsunade

Naruto diam sebentar dan berfikir, ia harus melangkah maju dan memulai lembaran bru, akhirnya ia setuju untuk ke luar negri

Keesokan harinya

"Jadi kau akn pergi Naruto, yah d kelas ini menjadi sepi biasanya kan kau yang membuat ramai", sahut sakura

"Ya lebih tepatnya pembuat onar", sahut Sasuke dingin

"Hahaha, aku ingin menjalankan binis yang d tinggalkan ayah, aku akan ke luar negri untuk belajar bisnis", ujar Naruto sungguh2

"Hinata aku akan keluar negri apakah kita akan bertemu kembali"

-Looking for past Time-

Naruto terlihat sedang berada di sebuah bandara, ya, dia akan pergi ke Amerika untuk belajar menjadi pebisnis disana, Nampak Pasangan sasusaku yang telah hadir disana, dan Keluarganya juga hadir disana, namun ia seperti mencari sosok yang ia rindukan, ia merindukan Sosok Hinata, seperti awalnya mereka sperti dalam ikatan yang panjang namun berliku entah apa yang harus d perbuat dan apa yang harus dilakukan, seketika sebuah cinta datang dan dengan begitu cepatnya menghilang apakah tali yang semeraut ini nanti akan kembali menjadi lurus?, begitulah yang menjadi selalu dpikiran Naruto

"Sudahlah , aku tau siapa yang kau tunggu dia taakan datang, sudahlah jangan pasang wajah seperti itu Naruto", ujar Sasuke

"Aku hanya berharap ia datang," ujar Naruto

Entah kenapa suasana kembali menjadi sepi sunyi senyap, seolah-olah mereka berada d ruangan hampa dan tak ada yang dapat bernafas dan bergerak

"Yosh, aku berangkat, terima kasih sudah mau mengantar ku, sampai jumpa dalam beberapa tahun kedepan", ujar Naruto riang

Semua yang melihat tingkah Naruto kembali tersenyum, ya mereka akan merindukan bocah berisik Naruto terutama Jiraiya dan Tsunade,

Akhirnya Naruto masuk ke pesawat dan pesawat tinggal beberapa saat lagi berangkat tiba- tiba seseorang datang mengagetkan mereka disana ia terlihat senang,

"Hai, Jiraiya, Tsunade apa kabar?, sepertinya mengantar Naruto menuju kematiannya ya Hahaha", ucap seseorang

"Kau, apa yang kau lakukan dengan Naruto hah!", Teriak Jiraiya dengan sedikit geram

"Hahaha, aku hanya mensabotase sedikit, ya paling mereka semua jatuh di tengah jalan, dah aku pergi dulu", ujarnya lalu pergi dengan santai

Jiraiya, Tsunade, dan pasangan sasusaku nampak terdiam, mereka syok dan tak dapat berbuat apa-apa lagi karena pesawat yang ditumpang Naruto telah lepas landas

"Narutoooo", teriak Tsunade

dan beberapa menit setelah lepas landas kemudian

"jlegar"

Pesawat itu hancur d tengah perjalanan, yang baru saja take off, dan seperti kata pria tersebut perkataannya tidak main-main

Tsunade terlihat pingsan ia merasa tak berdaya ia tak bisa menjaga anak dari Minato , Anak angkatnya, Minato adalah anak angkatnya orang tuanya sudah lama meninggal dan Anak tsunade juga demikian, namun ia sangat menyayangi anak dan cucu angkatnya tersebut

d tempat Hinata

"Naruto kun", ucap Hinata yang menitihkan air mata, ia seperti merasakan kalau Naruto sedang kenapa kenapa

'Naruto kun semoga kau tidak apa- apa', batin Hinata

-Looking For past time -

Sudah 5 tahun Naruto d kabarkan meninggal, kini mereka selalu berdoa agar Naruto bisa damai d alam sana

"Haha, tempat ini terasa sepi ya, sudah 5 tahun sejak saat itu, aku memang bukan kakek yang baik", ujar Jiraiya

"Ya, kau bukanlah seorang yang kakek yang baik", ujar Tsunade yang sedang tidur d pangkuan Jiraiya "bagaimana keadaan perusahaan, kau sejak saat itu mulai aktif lagi dan sepertinya telah mendapatkan Hasil", ujar tsunade

"ya begitulah kehidupan perusahaan dan kita telah membaik, sebaiknya kita pergi aku ada rapat", ujar Jiraiya

"Apa maksudmu kita", ujar Tsunade yang bingung kata-kata Jiraiya, "Ya, kau dan aku kita kesana bersama, sudah lamakan kau tidak merasakan aura perusahaan", ujar Jiraiya

Tsunade terlihat terbangun dan tersenyum kecil, dan mencubit pelan Jiraiya, ia hanya merintih kegelian

lalu sedang mesra-mesranya lalu ada seseorang datang dan mengatakan

"Maaf tuan Jiraiya, Gedung telah terbakar tadi dan sepertinya gudang juga terbakar", ucap seorang pegawai

"Apa, kenapa kau baru bilang sekarang", ujar Jiraiya

"Maaf", ujar seorang pegawai

akhirnya mereka berdua datang kegedung ya dikatakan telah terbakar dan mereka menuju kesana dan sesampainya disana ternyata gedung tak sama sekali tak terbakar

"Apa maksudnya ini?, kau menjebakku dan isteriku", ujar Jiraiya

"Maaf aku hanya d suruh", ucap pegawai itu lalu melesat pergi

setelah beberapa saat kemudian datanglah seseorang yang sangat dikenalinya dan bersama 2 orang pengawalnya, dan mereka berdua mengenali betul gadis itu

"Halo Jiraiya, Tsunade, aku dengar Kau telah membangun kembali ya perusahaanmu yang kecil itu, ya kau harus menyerahkannya padaku, atau anak ini akan membantai kau kalian", ujar pria tersebut

lalu dengan sekali ancang Hinata lalu segera menyerang jiraiya dan brak 1 tendangan berhasil ia lesakan, Jiraiya nampak tersungkur, lalu Hinata kembali menyerang dengan sebilah pisau, Jiraiya yang terkapar dan ia siap menusuk

"strach"

Tsunade hanya membulatkan matanya

Apa yang akan terjadi dengan Jiraiya?

To be continued

thanks, minna dah mau baca,, see you next chapter heheheh arigatou XD


	8. Chapter 8

Scene 8 Topeng dan Rencana

**Tittle : Looking for past time**  
**Pair : Naruhina**  
**Genre : supranatural, hurt , family, semi gore, romance**  
**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Looking for Past time  
**  
Jiraiya hendak d tusuk Hinata dan

"Scartch"

Hinata menusuk sesuatu dan bukanlah Jiraiya, ia menusuk orang lain dan lebih tepatnya orang itu menahan dengan tangannya,

Tsunade, hanya terkejut dan mengeluarkan air matanya,

terlihat orang tersebut menggunakan topeng seperti rubah dan kemudian orang tersebut menarik sebuah pisau yang menusuk tangannya dan kemudian psau itu di ambil dan sepertinya ia memotong jubah yang ia pakai sedikit kemudian ia mengikat tangannya menghentikan darahnya, Hinata mundur beberapa langkah

" Siapa kau, apa aku mengenalmu", ujar Hinata yang kembali memasang kuda2

sang pemilik topeng tersbut hanya terdiam ia sepertinya hanya diam dan diam, Hinata yang kesal lalu dengan cepat ia melanguungkan serangan, ia hendak memukul dengan tangannya dan tap berhasil dihentikan sang pemilik topeng, lalu Hinata tak tinggal diam dan lalu menendang dengan kaki Kanannya, sehingga mengenai topengnya hingga retak namun tak hancur, lalu pria itu membalas menyerang dengan pukulan dan cepat sekalu sehingga mengenai tubuh hinata, ia jatuh terpelanting kebelakang

"siapa? Kau kuat sekali", ucap Hinata yang berdarah

Sang empunya topeng hanya terdiam lalu ia melancarkan serangan kembali dan ia mengincar orang tersbut namun berhasil dipatahkan oleh Kabuto yang sigap dengan jurus andalannya, ia terlihat seperti jago kungfu

Empunya topeng lalu menyerang kabuto dengan sangat cepat , lalu dengan sekali gerak ia hampir mau memukul orang tersebut lalu Hinata datang menghalangi, dan kesempatan itu diambil dengan sangat cepat oleh Hinata lalu

"prak", lalu topeng itu hancur d hancurkan Hinata

Namun ternyata orang tersbut masih memakai topeng lagi d kepalanya, Hinata tampak jengkel dan kembali menyerang dengan serangan kakinya dan kembali ditangkap lalu dilemparkan Jauh-jauh hinata, entah kenapa semuanya menjadi aneh orang itu hampir memukul orang tersbut kemudian pria tersebut memgang tangan orang tersbut dan orang itu dapat melihat masa lalu juga

**Penglihatan mode on**

"Gara, tolong kau jaga Hinata dan keluargaku, aku tak mau mereka susah sebelum aku berangkat neh", aku tolong padamu

"Baik, tuan Naruto sama", ujar Gaara

"Baiklah berhati-hatilah baik aku pergi dulu ke bandara, sampai jumpa",ujar Naruto

**penglihatan mode off**

"jadi kau adalah anak buah naruto yang datang untuk mengancurkanku?, aku taakan Haha, spertinya boss mu itu telah mati", ujar orang tersebut

Pria yang dari tadi diam lalu mengeluarkan sebuah surat dan memberikannya kepada Hinata

Hinata yang bingung lalu membaca,

"Hei Hinata akau ingat apa yang ku katakan, jika jika kau berubah aku akan menciummu d bawah hidungmu, sesuatu yang lembut pastinya"

setelah membaca surat itu Hinata nampak memerah dan ia tanpa sadar tak mengindahkan pria yang bertopeng tersebut dan mulai menyerang dan

"duagh"

ia menendang hinata Untuk kedua kalinya, Lalu dengan sangat cepat Kabuto melancarkan serangan dan pas mengenai topeng , dan muncul sesosk pria berambut merah yang terlihat kurang Tidur,

"Gaara, apa yang kau lakukan ", ujar Jiraiya

memegang tangan Hinata dan kemudian, mendekatkan ke arah Hinata dan bersiap mencium Hinata, ia tak dapat bergerak lalu pria berambut merah itu semakin mendekat dan dan mendekat dan akhirnya

"plak"

"Apa yang kau lakukan ha?", aku taakan sudi melakukan itu denganmu, aku tak mengenalmu  
"ucap hinat geram

"Naruto telah mati, aku yang membunuhnya, aku sbenarnya berkomplotan dengan tuan orochimaru, aku berpura- pura untuk mendekati Mereka dan Akhirnya aku dberikan kepercayaan, ya aku Hanya membuat bangkrut saja", ucap Gaara

"Kerja bagus Gaara, kau memang anak baik kebangganku", ucap orochimaru

"Ternyata kau anak buah dan mata-mataku yang hebat aku juga tak mengenalimu, jadi terpaksa aku menggunakan kekuatan itu", ucap Orochimaru

Sekarang Hinata dan Gaara, kalian habisi mereka berdua

Hinata yang hanya terdiam dan tak menjawab kemudian Gaara menyerang mereka berdua dan

"duagh"

"Jangan kau ganggu mereka atau kau akan berhadapan denganku", Ujar Hinata memasang kuda- kuda

lalu Gaara tak mengerti berpihak pada siapa lalu malah berbalik menyerang Orochimaru dan menusuk perut Orochimaru

"Appa yang kau llakukan", ucap orochimaru

"Santai saja aku tak kan membunuhmu, aku hanya melukaimu sedikit, aku mau kau menangung semua akibatmu", ucap pria tersebut

"Hua aku gerah sekali bermake up sperti ini , aku ingin sekali s rambut merah sperti ibuku, tapi aku mau yang Asli ", ucap pria tersebut melepaskan rambutnya dan tampak rambutnya berbeda tersebut dan ia menghapus make upnya dan

"Hai Hinata, sepertinya maaf aku 2 kali menendangmu", ucap pria tersbut

Hinata yang terlihat mengeluarkan air mata langsung memeluk pria tersebut

"Naruto kun", ujar Hinata

-**Looking for past time-  
**  
terlihat Hinata memeluk seseorang dan ternyata orang tersebut adalah Naruto

"Naruu Kau masih hidup, syukurlah, kemana saja kau selama ini", ucap Tsunade yang terisak-isak

"Heeheehe, maaf ya telah membuat kalian khawatir dan kau juga Hinata sudahlah aku sudah pulang", ucap Naruto

"hiks, Aku merindukanmu naruto, jangan kau tinggalkan aku lagi", ucap Hinata yang mengeratkan pelukannya

"Naruto bagaimana kau bisa selamat dari kecelakaan itu", tanya Jiraiya

"oh itu sebenarnya aku tak menaikinya, aku pergi sebelum kapal itu berangkat", ucap Naruto

"Bagaimana kau tau kalau sudah d sabotase sama Gaara", ucap Orochimaru

Naruto yang melihat dengan intens lalu ia tertawa "lihat aku baik-baik, kau akan menemukan jawabannya", ucap Naruto

Orochimaru menatap lekat Naruto dan ia baru sadar kalau anak ini mirip dengan seseorang "Kau mirip Minato", jangan2 kau anaknya mereka, Kabuto!, kenapa kau tak habisi anak ini juga kala itu", teriak orochimaru

"Maaf orochimaru sama aku tak mendengar perintah untuk membunuh anak itu yang kau perintahkan Minato dan Kushina, aku kira kau membiarkan anak itu sebagai alatmu suatu saat ", ucap kabuto

"Apa!, dasar kau terlalu patuh terhadap perintah kau seharusnya mempunyai inisiatif , aku tidak mengetahui kalau mereka mempunyai Anak, kenapa kau tidak bilang", teriak orochimaru

"Maafkan akau orochi sama", ucap Kabuto menunduk

Lalu mereka terlihat bertengkar sedangkan Naruto dan yang lain hanya memandangi mereka heran, "ternyata mempunyai anak buah yang terlalu patuh malah bisa menjadi senjata makan Tuan", ujar Naruto

lalu entah mengapa Mereka tertawa mereka tertawa melihat tingakh Orochimaru yang bertengar Mulut dengan Kabuto

"Hei Naruto bagaimana kau bisa tau kalau Gaara yang mensabotase pesawat", ujar Jiraiya

"kalian lupa kalau, aku punya kekuatan melihat masa lalu seseorang?", ujar naruto

"Sebenarnya waktu itu aku pernah bertemu dengan Gaara yang menjadi pemegang sementara dan sepertinya Gaara tidak tau aku bisa melihat masa lalu"

***flash back*  
**  
Naruto yang waktu itu yang sedang galau Karena Hinata ia berjalan - jalan sejenak setelah pulang ia ingin melihat perusahaan dan kebetulan Gaara keluar dari gedung tersebut

"Kau siapa?, Tanya Gaara

"Aku naruto", ujarnya

lalu mereka berjabat tangan dan ketika itu Naruto yang tak memakai sarung tangan lalu melihat masa lalu Gaara

*dalam penglihatan Naruto*

"Ada apa memanggilku tuan Orochimaru", ujar Gaara

"Kau anak buahku aku punya sebuah siasat, aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu, aku dengar Naruto Anak angkat Jiraiya akan pergi menuju ke Amerika, kau sabotase mereka dan buat mereka celaka", ujar orochi

"Baik", ujar Gaara

penglihatan Naruto off

Naruto yang melihat itu kaget, lalu ia membuat rencana dan ia berpura mengikuti permainan Orochi itu

***Flash back off*  
**  
"ya begitulah ceritanya aku juga telah mengalahkan Gaara dan selama 5 tahun ini aku menghilang aku sedang berlatih supaya lebih kuat", ujar Naruto

Terlihat orochimaru yang sedang bertarung mulut entah kenapa tersenyum

"Haha, dengan ceritamu itu membuat Rencanaku sukses, Hahaha, sebenarnya aku sudah merencankan ini semua dan pertarungan tadi kau, Hinata , dan semuanya itu telah Ku ketahui kau Lupa kalau aku mempunyai kekuatan untuk melihat masa lalu juga, aku telah melihat kau yang berjabat tangan dengan Gaara dan aku juga melihat masa lalu Gaar yang telah kau lumpuhkan, sebenarnya inilah rencanaku, aku telah mentransfer semua kekuatan ku kepadamu disaat kau berpura jadi Gaara, dan kau tau Kekuatan yang berlebihan itu membuat kau akan menjadi lemah dan seperti bom waktu Naruto", ujar orochimaru panjang lebar

lalu naruto yang terlihat seperti kepanasan dan ia berteriak-teriak

"arrggh,, panas, arrghh, panas", ujar Naruto

"oh iya, kau akan meledak Naruto kau yang telah menguasai demgam baik kau akan meledak karena kekuatan itu", ujar Orochimaru menambahkan

"uarrrgghhh,, arrrrrrgghhh", teriak Naruto merasa seperi ada sesuatu

Hinata dan yang khawatir lalu menuju ke Naruto yang seperti terbakar, lalu Hinata dengan nekat ia memeluk Naruto erat berupaya mengurangi teriakan Naruto, namun Sia2 naruto masih kepanasan dan Tak tau lagi harus bagaimana, tubuhnya mulai menghitam dan semakin mulai menjalar dari kakinya menuju wajahnya

"sebaiknya kalian pergi sebelum Naruto meledak, kalian bisa mati bila sedekat itu dengan Naruto, jika bercak hitam itu telah sepenuhnya menutupi Naruto dia Akan benar2 meledak",

"Nnaruto kun", ujar Hinata

"Naru chan", ujar Tsunade

"Narutoooo", ujar Jiraiya

lalu bercak hitam itu mulai menjalar dan menjalar hampir ke seluruh tubuhnya dan akhirnya mulai ke mata naruto dan terus menjalar, mereka tampak panik dan

To be continued

Bagaimana minna seru gak, untuk **Soputan** yang bilang jadi polisi naruto cocoknya namun maaf ya ane gak bikin kesitu,, heheh, thanks yang dah ngeriviw, dan Riview lagi yak minna, heheh,,


	9. Chapter 9

Scene 9 Cinta Pertama dan Kembali

**Title : Looking for past time  
Pair : Naruhina, JiraTsuOro  
Genre : Supranatural, hurt, romance, semi gore, family , Friendship  
Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto  
**  
**-Looking for Past Time-  
**  
Naruto yang semakin menghitam dan menghitam nampak matanya sudah menghitam, lalu Tiba2 Hinata ingat sesuatu kalau Naruto bisa menghubungkan dengan seseorang dan sesaat kekuatan naruto hilang,Hinata yang tak pikr panjang lagi lalu berkata

"Semua, ayo pegang Naruto bersama- sama pegan Tangannya", ucap Hinata

lalu mereka tanpa basa basi lagi lalu dengan cepat memegang tangan Naruto

"Naruto, dengarkan aku konsentrasilah, kau ingat waktu kau menghubungkan Sensei Asuma dan Kurenai, sekarang Saatnya melepaskan itu Naruto hubungkanlah Kami Naruto, Aku yakin Kau pasti bisa Narutokun", ucap Hinata

"Apa yang akan mereka lakukan, percuma saja", ucap orochimaru

Lalu Naruto memejamkan mata berkonsentrasi, lalu cahaya hitam muncul dan "sring", mereka semua terhubung , Naruto, Hinata, Tsunade , Jiraiya, dan Orochimaru, ya Kenangan yang tersimpan tersbut telah d berikan ke Naruto Sehingga ia terhubung juga

*** dalam penglihatan mereka*  
**  
"Anak ular, anak ular, mata ular", ujar anak anak mengelilingi mengejek seorang bocah yang sedang terduduk menunduk

"Hai kau , hentikan itu, kau mau ku babat habis apa", ujar seorang berambut pirang, "hei kau tak apa?, kau tak terluka", ujar bocah berambut pirang tersebut

lalau sang bocah pun menengok dan ia melihat seorang gadis kecil tersenyum kepadanya dan membarikan tangannya, lalu bocah cilik itu meraih tangannya tersebut,

"Siapa Namamu?", ucap gadis cilik itu

"Kau tidak takut padaku?, aku hanyalah seorang anak bermata ular", jawabnya

"Haha, tak usah kau risaukan, namaku Tsunade, dan kau siapa?, tanyanya

"akku oorochimaru", Ucapa nya

sejak perkenalan itu mereka semakin akrab dan mereka sering bermain bersama, orochi terlihat lebih senang, dan mereka sangat senang bermain kala itu, ya Tsunade teman pertama Orochi, dan tanpa ia sadari ia menatap lainnya dan ia terlihat demikian

lalau suatu ketika, "Orochi", ujar gadis cilik tersebut, "iya", jawabnya, "aku senang berkenalan denganmu dan bermain denganmu tapi maaf aku harus pindah k tempat lain, kita mungkin taakan bertemu dengan waktu yang sangat lama", ucap gadis itu

Orochi hanya tersenyum kecut, dan ia tak berkata apa apa

-looking for past time-

hari itu tiba mereka akhirnya berdua terpisah, terenggut rasa sedih yang mendalam dan orochi berkata

"aku menyukai tsu", ucapnya namun sudah tak terdengar lagi, semua hanya mimpi belaka baginya

hari itu sangat menyedihkan baginya, ia ingin sekali bermandi d pemandian air panas, dan tiba-tiba ia bertemu dengan bocah berambuy putih d belakang pemandia air pnas perempuan, ia terlihat senang tidak jelas, lalu Orochi mendekatinya dan

"Hai kau sedang apa?", tanyanya

"hua, kau mengagetkanku", ujar bocah putih tersebut, "kau ingin tau?, baiklah akan ku tunjukan surga padamu

lalu pria putih tersebut memberikan sebuah lubang dari dinding kayu tersebut, lalu dengan perlahan ia melihat dengan satu mata, dan "srot", hidungnya keluar darah dan  
"bruk", ia kembali pingsan

Orochi nampak pingsan lalu terlihat bocah putih menjaganya dan terlihat Orochi mulai menggerakan tangannya dan mulai ia membuka matanya

"ini dimana", ujarnya

"tenang saja ini drumahku", ujar bocah putih tersebut

terlihat bocah kecil itu terenyum dan Orochi nampak tersenyum juga

"oh , iya, siapa namamu", ujar bocah tersebut

"aku, aku, Orochimaru", ujarnya

"aku, Jiraiya, salam kenal ya", ujar bocah putih itu

akhirnya pertemuannya dengan Jiraiya merupakan sesuatu karena pertemuan d tempat "surga" kata Jiraiya menjadi sebuah kenangan tersendiri,

akhirnya Jiraiya dan Orochimaru mulai berteman akrab, mereka bagaikan sahabat, akhirnya mereka terus berteman hingga mereka SMA, dan mereka menjadi teman baik kala itu,

Suatu hari pas mereka kelas dua ada kedatangan murid baru yang dimana Orochimaru kaget setengah mati karena melihat sesosok wanita yang dikenalnya, ya , dia adalah Tsunade, gadis cilik yang menolongnya dan merupakan sebuah impian baginya bertemu kembali dan ia sangat senang kala itu, dan Tsuanade juga terkejut dengan Orochi teman masa lalunya, dan Orochi akhirnya bisa bertemu kembali dengan Cinta pertamanya

Akhirnya Mereka bertiga berteman, tekecuali Orochi yang memandang Tsunade beda, mereka serinag melakukan hal bersama-sama mereka bisa dikatakan sangat akrab, dan suatu ketika

"Tsunade kaulah cinta pertamaku, aku mencintaimu sejak lama maukah kau menjadi kekasihku", ujar Orochi dan siapa sangka Tsunade menggangguk dan kemudian mereka mejadi kekasih

Setelah lulus SMA mereka bertiga merintis usaha berkat modal dari Tsunade, akhirnya berdirilah Sanin grup , akhirnya berjalan dengan baik dan usahanya menjadi besar lalu suatu ketika

"aku d jodohkan dengan Jiraiya oro, jadi tolong lupakan aku", ucapnya

**Looking For Past Time-  
**

Orochi yang kaget setelah mendengar keputusan terakhir dari kekasihnya membuatnya nampak frustasi, bagaimana tidak , ia lebih memilih ikut perjodohan itu tanpa memperjuangkan cinta mereka

kehidupan mereka berubah saat itu, mereka tak lagi akrab dan bermain bersama dan mereka hanya sebatas partner kerja, terkadang mereka nampak tak pernah 1 meja untuk ngobrol

akhirnya waktu skip ke waktu dmana akan d selenggarakan pertunangan Jiraiya dan Tsunade, Orochi sangat terpukul saat ia melihat undagan itu tak kuasa ia datang, namun walau bagaimana pun juga mereka tetap berteman  
dan mau tidak mau ia harus datang

**Looking for past time  
**  
Waktu telah meneruskan jalannya, dan memberikan dampak yang luar biasa terhadao pemakainya, ia pun tiba dan ia masuk kegedung yang sangat besar tersebut, dan banyak orang yang bersalaman dengan mereka dan mereka nampak berbahagia, lalu ia meendapati mereka dan menyapanya lalu mereka senang kawannya datang dan acara pertunangannya selesai dan mereka kan menikah 2 minggu lagi

lalu waktu berpindah lagi masuk ke waktu mereka menikah, Tsunade nampak indah ketika ia memakai gaun pernikahan berwana putih dan terlihat anggun walaupun wajahnya yang sedikit agak risih, gadis itu memang tomboi, dan setelah pernikahan selesai ia tidak sama sekali menghalangi, Orochi ua hanya terdiam dan tak menyangka kisah cintanya seperti demikian, lalu sesaat d acara berslaman, mereka bersalaman dan Orochimaru terlihat pura2 senang ketika Tsunade menjabatnya dan ia memeluk erat Orochi dan berkata "gomene", ucapnya seperti berbisik, Orochi hanya diam saja, lalu begitupula denagan Jiraiya memeluknya juga dan Orochi berkata, "selamat atas pernikahan kalian, aku akan mengahncurkan kalian, dan lihatlah nantiapa yang terjadi peng khi a nat!", Bisiknya kepada Jiraiya dan ia hanya terdiam,  
**  
Looking for past time**

setelah daritempat itu dan mmberikan ultumatum tersbut, Orochi nampak kesal ia masih terbayang wajah gadis tersebut dan pada saat itu ia ingin sekali melupkan Gadis tersebut dan semuanya yang ingin dia lakukan adalah melakukan aksi balas dendam,

dan suatu ketika ia sedang naik guniung untuk menenag diri dan ia tersesat di hutan, lalu ia menemukan rumah gubuk rusuh ditengah hutan dan ia bertemu sang pertapa

"Hai, anak muda mengapa kau kemari", ucapnya

"aku hanya ingin, melupakan semuanya aku lelah kehidupanku yang terus dibayang bayangi olehnya, aku ingin hidup sperti biasa, akh ssial",ucap Orochi

"baiklah kemarilah nak akan ku hapus kenangan kalian dan namun aku menghapus ingatan kau tentang mereka namun tidak denagan emosi, jika kau dendam maka akan terus ada dan kau tidak tau kenapa kau mendendam, kau siap", tanya petuah itu

lalu sang petuah mulai melankasankan ritulanya dan mereka saling berslaman dan memejam mata dan syuut, semua kenangan tiba2 muncul dari pertemuan denganTsunade , Jiraiya, pertemanan mereka, percintaannya dan merambat ke pernikahan mereka lalu kenangan itu seperti mengilang satu persatu sperti diserap akan sesuatu, dan sampai benar2 sperti tak pernah bertemu dengan mereka, begitu pula dengan mereka berdua yang jauh disaan d serap juga dengan demikian namun hanya yang berhubungan dengan ingatannya bersama orochimaru, dan yang tersisia dari ingatan mereka adalah hanua partner kerja saja, mereka inat sebagai rekan kerja saja, namun orochimaru yang punya dendam itu muncul dan ia menjadi benci kepada mereka

"bagaimana, kau mengingat sesuatu", tanyanya

"tidak, entah kenapa hanya kebencian yang ada d pikiranku, aku ingin mengahancurkan kalian", ujarnya

"Sebenarnya kenangan indahmu tidak hilang hanya tersimpan begitu saja namun bisa muncul kembali suatu saat nanti dan untuk mengatasinya kau harus melihat masaslalu orang lain, sekarang kau bisa melihat masa lalu orang lain, kau juga bisa memberikan sebagian kekuatanmu kepada orang lain, dan tetap aka membantumu menjaga ingatanmu", ucapnya

"baiklah terimaksih aku memang tdiak terlalu menginat mereka namun rasa sakit d dalam dada ini telah menjalar didiriku, aku akan menghancurka mereka dengan ttanganku", ucapnya

lalu ingatan yang dilihat mereka itu lama2 buyar spertinya ditarik paksa dan akhirnya scratsch

***penglihatan off***

dan terlihat semua kembali kedunianya dan Tsunade jatuh terduduk dan Jiraiya kaget karena ingatannya kembali dan tak percaya ini gara2 pernikhan mereka, nampak Naruto yang tib-2 pingsan dan nampak ia kembali deperti smula

lalu nampak dsebelah sana ia rerlihat kacau, dan ia memuntahkan banyak darah segar karena ia memaksa keluar dari penglihatannya tersebut dan ingatannya kembali

lalu Tsunade yang kemudian terlihat menangis akhirnya ia berjalanke arah Orochi yan sekarat dan kemudian memeluk orochimaru

"Akhirnya masa lalu yang kucari akhirnya ketemu"

to be continued


End file.
